


What Happens Now?

by willowthevalkryie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Rex are platonic bc ummm, Angst, Feelings About the Star Wars: Clone Wars Finale, I just wanted THEM TO HUG OKAY, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, im really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthevalkryie/pseuds/willowthevalkryie
Summary: The aftermath of the final scene with Ahsoka and Rex that we saw in the Finale. Basically an elaboration on both of their thoughts on the ending of the show and their friendship. Spoilers ahead(obviously)!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	What Happens Now?

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed I decided to call Ahsoka’s montrals lekku, which technically is the term for a Twi’lek’s head tails, that is just a writing choice that I chose to use, as montrals actually refers only to the horn part of her tails. :)

Ahsoka lets the lightsaber fall from her hand and looks towards the smoke-ridden sky. It’s clearing faster than she’d thought.

Maybe it’s because Rex and her had spent so much time burying his brothers. She glances at Jesse’s helmet, the blood and dirt staining it a sting in her heart.

 _I’m sorry, Jesse._ She turns quickly. She’d known Jesse for almost the entire war. Rex— he’s the only one left of the men Ahsoka had fought alongside for so many years.

But she had already decided not to look back when she dropped her saber. Instead, she looks back to Rex. She sighs, taking short strides towards the Y-wing where he stands.

She is exhausted. Exhausted from pulling men from the rubble, exhausted from digging their graves, exhausted from the hope, with every soldier they managed to find, that one man would maybe, just maybe, look up at Ahsoka with a smile.

None of them did.

Ahsoka imagines what Rex must be feeling, remembers how he had knelt by Jesse’s body, the tears streaming down his face stinging her heart as much as the sight of Jesse, limp and cold.

Seeing Rex like this, so— _distraught_ —it hurts. All his brothers, the men who had painted their helmets to honor Ahsoka, were gone. Dead, buried underneath the graves they had dug for them or underneath the piles of rubble that had once been the Venator Ahsoka knew so well.

Rex has a look on his face that’s indiscernible, but his eyes are sad, fixed on her. _Makes sense,_ she thinks. She’s the only shred of life anywhere in this hell-hole of a planet to _look to._ She sees him try a smile, but he falters.

She doesn’t feel like smiling either. But—at least they still have each other. And from what she can understand, Anakin—and Obi-Wan and Master Plo and _all the Jedi_ —are dead. But she had survived. _Rex_ had survived. And for that much, Ahsoka is grateful.

Ahsoka lowers the hood of her cloak, the cold air suddenly biting at her lekku.

“You all right, kid?” Rex asks, his voice gentle. His soft tone—which Ahsoka would have found unusual only a few days ago— puts her at ease now.

Ahsoka nods. She crosses her arms, blinking her tears away as best she can. “I’m sorry, Rex.” She whispers, not daring to look him in the eyes. She’s very accomplished at suppressing her emotions, but now she feels as if all of the weight and guilt from the past few days has finally settled.

“It’s not your fault, Ahsoka.”

She knows that. But it doesn’t diminish her shame. She leans her head against his armor, without words. It reminds her of something a small child would do, pouring out all of her emotions onto someone else. She doesn’t really remember that feeling, but she has to admit that it feels good.

Rex holds his arms in the air around her lekku as she leans against him, debating whether or not he should hold her. He knows how often she’d reminded Skywalker _she’s not a youngling_ , but that was so long ago. Back when the war had been just a game to the three of them. Ahsoka, Rex, and Anakin, counting the number of droids they’d taken out in battle, sustaining little to none casualties… this is different. Anakin is gone, and after Ahsoka had left, a lot of that carelessness and good-natured fun they had enjoyed for a short while was lost. Given the circumstances, she probably wouldn’t care if he held her, just for a moment.

He also knows that her lekku are a part of her that she doesn’t just let anyone touch; he’s only ever seen Senator Amidala touch Ahsoka’s lekku, in fact. And that’s about her height next to him; her lekku where his arms would fall.

He wraps an arm around her, slowly, and then the other. She sniffles against him, leaning in closer.

There are no words. There never have been.

Rex just holds Ahsoka, and she pulls her arms around him, too. Well, as much as she can with the pack he’s carrying. He hasn’t had a chance to put it back in the ship yet.

He thinks she’s crying, but knows better than to look.

Ahsoka’s shaking now, and her small, quiet sobs make him pull her a little closer.

The wind is probably cold against her lekku. Rex is glad he still has a bacta patch over his cut, because he’s sure it would sting in the cold.

He doesn’t want Ahsoka to get too cold. He wants to leave this sad excuse for a graveyard that they’ve dug together. Jesse’s helmet is like salt in the wound, sitting loosely on that pike, staring up at Rex through the lifeless visor he knows too well.

“We should go,” he says, quiet, releasing her slightly.

She nods, her forehead still pressed against his chest plate. Then she stands back, wipes her eyes, and pulls the hood back over her head.

He tries a smile and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll be okay, kid.” Rex says. It sounds an awful lot like a promise.

Ahsoka gives him a small smile.

“Thank you, Rex.” She whispers. She blinks, and this time, she lets the tear fall. Rex brushes it away, the gesture forlorn and unusual, but Ahsoka keeps her eyes on his, remarkably not ashamed to show her grief. It’s comforting, knowing how much he cares for her when everyone else who _had_ is gone.

“Let’s get going.” He says, looking back at the pikes. “I don’t think I want to stick around much longer.” He’s quiet, solemn, but Ahsoka knows he means it.He looks back down at her, as if for clarification, and Ahsoka nods.

The Clone Wars are over. The only piece of their old lives that Ahsoka and Rex have left is each other. It might take a while, but Rex is right. They would be okay, eventually.

Ahsoka thinks back on the graves, her heart heavy for the men she’s lost.

But she doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve made it to the end, wonderful! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, they really brighten my day(or night)!


End file.
